


Strength in Vulnerability

by nadiaselite



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But please enjoy anyway, F/M, I don't know, I suck at tags, if you don't I'm sorry, kind of cute, kind of emotional, kind of happy, kind of not, kind of sad, we all know this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: A look into the dark side of Tandy Bowen through the eyes of Tyrone.





	Strength in Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkysrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/gifts).



> I usually don't write this short of fics, but a writer I really look up to named Harmony who is the short fanfic queen inspired me to write a few shorter fics. So, I hope that even though this is short that you enjoy it. Also even though it's kind of dark I hope you see that this is more so to shed light onto how we see ourselves versus how others see us in darker times. Please feel free to leave me some comments I do really enjoy reading them because they're inspiring. 
> 
> xx

Tandy sat outside Tyrone’s house letting the rain seep through her clothes right through her into her soul. The weather resonated with how she was feeling, completely broken. Lightning strikes again the sound of the thunder moving through the air vibrated through her chest. She couldn’t tell her tears from the rain anymore. It was all just one big blur. 

It never really made sense why she let herself get to this point. The point where she just broke down in tears like this with no way of catching her breath. But she did. She let everything just build up until she felt this desperate need to explode. She was just a bomb waiting to burst, the weight of the world on her shoulders bringing her closer to the brink of death.

Normally she’d just spend her time alone. She’d lie down on the cold church floor and cry until she felt absolutely numb. It felt like it was the only thing she had been doing lately. But she couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t just trust herself to be alone anymore. All these emotions made her feel absolutely insane. She needed someone. She needed Tyrone. He was the only person who understood how she felt. The only one who cared about how she felt. 

So, she sat out at the end of his driveway waiting for him to come home from basketball practice. Because even if she didn’t know what to do anymore Tyrone always did. He knew just what she wanted and when she wanted it even when she didn’t know it herself. He brought her back to reality.

It was like no matter how blurred or messy her image of herself ever became and how unrecognizable the girl in the mirror looked Tyrone never failed to see her. The  _ real _ her. The parts of her she thought she’d hid so carefully from the world. The parts of herself that she hated. The parts of herself she neglected to understand. He just knew her in ways she couldn’t fathom. It was times like this that she really came around and appreciated it. 

She rested her cheek on her knees closing her eyes as she took in the feeling of the rain against her skin. It felt refreshing. It was like crying in the shower. There was always something beautiful about having your tears wash away as they ran down your cheeks. Almost as if they were never there. 

Before she knew it she felt a pair of warm, strong arms around her. It felt like  _ home _ . The warmth just made her cry more, but he didn’t say a single word. He let her cry into his shoulder. She hadn’t even noticed that he draped his jacket over her shoulders until she pressed her face into his bare shoulder. Being there with him felt right and it felt like all the pain she’d kept to herself for so long was finally washing away with her tears. 

Tyrone didn’t give a damn about the storm surrounding them. All he could see was the pain in her eyes and the fear trembling throughout her body as he held her. He just held her against his chest as tight he possibly could his fingers carefully running along the line of her spine. 

Tandy wasn’t one to break down in tears she normally remained very composed when it came to this side of her. She brushed things off no matter how much they might hurt her. It was just this facade she put on for the world to feel better about herself but Tyrone knew better. He never said anything about it, but he knew. He knew because he’d seen her like this more than once, three times to be exact.

The first time he caught her at the church crying hysterically with her head between her knees. She could barely breathe. He wasn’t meant to catch her and judging by the way she wiped at her tears and pulled herself together he knew she wasn’t ready to show him that side of her. So, instead of saying anything he gave her a hug and reminded her that she wasn’t alone anymore. And she’d never be alone ever again because she’d always have him. Saying his piece he left her to cope the way she wanted because the last thing he wanted was for her to have to compromise how she expressed herself because of him. He knew when she was ready she would come to him and that was all that mattered.

It had to have made a difference because the next time he found her crying was when he came over to her house. It was Christmas Eve and he wanted to surprise Tandy. He brought her a few small but meaningful gifts with some money he’d saved up from a few babysitting jobs. He also delivered some apple pie because he knew it was her favorite. Instead, he found that she was sitting on the floor of the kitchen surrounded by glass from a shattered bottle of whiskey. Her things were scattered across the floor from a fight she’d had with her mom. But the moment she laid eyes on Tyrone she completely broke down. She had him wrapped up in her arms before he could even make sense of anything. None of it really mattered because he was there. And he promised he’d always be there. 

The third time was when she waited for him after school. She was winded, her body physically shaking as she stood in his arms. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were stained with tears. The way she uttered his name still haunts him to this day. He’d never seen her in so much pain. 

But Tandy wasn’t crazy or hormonal. She wasn’t dramatic or delusional. She had demons that haunted her. He knew her past and her struggle with depression. Her simultaneous fear of death along with her need for it. She confided in him. Trusted him. And that’s why he felt entitled to be there for her no matter what. She always felt like a burden, but to him, it meant the world. It meant so much to know she felt comfortable enough to come to him when she felt absolutely broken or even close to it. The fact that she was confident enough to let him into her darkness was more than he could ever ask for. Tandy showed him time and time again how strong she was by coming to him whenever she felt vulnerable. Vulnerability is the biggest strength you can show someone. 

So, he sat there in the dark amidst the storm. And he just held her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and cried with her because this time she wouldn’t be able to tell. He cried for her pain. He cried as he prayed that somehow he’d be able to take it all away. He cried because seeing her like this again meant she was fighting not just for herself but for him. 

She was fighting every day. Fighting her past, her insecurities, her fears, herself. Tandy was trying and that was all he ever wanted. There could never be a world without Tandy Bowen, at least not for him. But he lived every day to make sure that she felt the same way. All because he loved her. Because he was in love with her. Whether she knew it or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday part two Harm, you know I love you so much more than you'll ever truly understand (:


End file.
